Team Freedom Season 1 Episode 1 Greek Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: This is the first episode of the first season of my own Sonic series the Team Freedom but in Greek dub because It's a greek series but if you want I'd like to make English dubs of the episodes that I have written in notebooks for you to understand what's happening in the episodes... Sorry if you can't read and understand the greek letters... All the content belongs to me. Enjoy.


Ελληνικη εκδοση

Σεζον 1η Επισοδειο 1ο

Λορεττα και Τζακσον:"*βρισκουν ενα παλιο εγκατελημενο σπιτι και σταματουν εκει*"

Τζακσον:"Ουαου. Κοιτα αυτο το σπιτι."

Λορεττα:"Ναι οντως ειναι. Ποιος αραγε λες να ζει εδω;"

Τζακσον:"Δεν ξερω. Εντωμεταξι αυτο το σπιτι ειναι πολυ μεγαλο για να ζει μονο ενα ατομο. Αν και μπορει και να μη μενει κανεις εδω."

Λορεττα:"Μπορει. Εί'. Εχω μια ιδεα! Παμε να δουμε πως ειναι αυτο το σπιτι; Σιγουρα θα ειναι απιθανο."

Τζακσον:"Ναι γιατι οχι;"

Τζακσον και Λορεττα:"*Πανε προς την πορτα του σπιτιου."

Λορεττα:"*Χτυπαει την πορτα* χμ πραγματι μπορει και να μη μενει κανενας εδω πια."

Τζακσον:"Αυτο θα το ανακαλυψουμε εμεις.*Ανοιγει τη πορτα*"

Λορεττα:"Ρε; Ξεκλυδωτη τη παρατησαν τη πορτα οταν ηταν να το εγκαταλειψουν αυτο το σπιτι;"

Τζακσον:"Φαινεται πως ναι."

Λορεττα:"Λοιπον, ποιος απο τους δυο μας λες να μπει πρωτος;"

Τζακσον:"Δε ξερω γιατι δε μπαινεις εσυ πρωτη;"

Λορεττα:"Καλα... *Καταπινει και ανοιγει τη πορτα* Ναι; Ειναι κανεις εδω;*Μπαινει μεσα*"

Τζακσον:"*Την ακολουθει* Αυτο το μερος ειναι σκοτεινο μα καπου θα υπαρχει ενας διακοπτης."

Λορεττα:"Ε τι κατι ακουμπισα εκει στο τοιχο αλλα τι ειναι αυτο εντωμεταξι; Ειναι σαν διακοπτης."

Τζακσον:"Λορεττα μπορει αυτο να ειναι. Πατησε το!"

Λορεττα:"*Παταει το διακοπτη και τα φωτα αναβουν* Ουαου Τζακσον ειχες δικιο. Οντως αυτος ειναι ο διακοπτης."

Τζακσον:"Ναι οντως ειχα. Τωρα περιμενε να παω να κλεισω τη πορτα. *Παει να κλεισει τη πορτα."

Λορεττα:"Χμ τελικα αυτο το μερος δεν ειναι τοσο τρομακτικο οσο το περιμενα."

Τζακσον:"*Κλεινει τη πορτα* Μα ναι. Οντως αυτο το σπιτι ειναι τελειο. Παμε να το εξερευνησουμε;"

Λορεττα:"Βεβαιως. Σε μια ωρα θα ξανασυναντιθουμε εδω."

Τζακσον:"Ωραια. Ας ξεκινησουμε."

1 ωρα αργοτερα

Λορεττα:"Ουαου Τζακσον αυτο το σπιτι ειναι απιθανο. Μα ειδες ποσα δωματια εχει; Και ακομα ειδες τη μπροστινη αυλη και τη πισω που εχει μια πισινα;"

Τζακσον:"Ναι τα ειδα και μιλαμε ηταν απιθανα ολα."

Λορεττα:"Μα ναι. Οντως. Και αραγε γιατι να εγκαταλειψουν ενα τοσο μεγαλο και ωραιο σπιτι;"

Τζακσον:"Δε ξερω, αλλα πρεπει να το πουμε και στους αλλους."

Λορεττα:"Χμ ναι. Α! μιας που ανεφερες και τους αλλους τι θα ελεγες να μεινουμε εμεις σε αυτο το σπιτι;"

Τζακσον:"Ναι! Ειναι τελεια ιδεα. *Πιανει τα χερια της Λορεττα" Δηλαδη σκεψου το! Θα μενουμε εδω εσυ, εγω, η Μριαννα και ο Ρα'ι'αν. Θα ειναι καταπλικτικο να μεινουμε εδω και οι τεσσεροις μας."

Λορεττα:"Οντως θα ειναι. Ελα παμε να τους το πουμε."

Τζακσον:"Τελεια! Ωχ!"

Λορεττα:"Τι εγινε;"

Τζακσον:"Τιποτα. Μολις συνηδητοποιησα οτι σε κρατουσα απο τα χερια σου. *Της αφηνει τα χερια*"

Λορεττα:"Σιγα μωρε δε πειραζει. Ελα παμε τωρα."

Τζακσον:"Ε Λορεττα... υπαρχει κατι που πρεπει να σου πω και ειναι πολυ σημαντικο."

Λορεττα:"Δηλαδη τι ειναι;"

Τζακσον:"Ε να... ξερεις τοσα χρονια τωρα νιωθω κατι πολυ... ας το πουμε περιεργο πραγμα για σενα και μονιμως νιωθω οτι εχω κατι πολυ... εεε... ξερεις εγω... εε..."

Λορεττα:"Τι εννοωεις με αυτο;"

Τζακσον:"Εεε... πως να στο πω τωρα... εεε... μ..."

Λορεττα:"Τζακσον αν εχεις χασει τα λογια σου αυτη τη στιγμη σταματα να προσπαθεις να μου πεις αυτο που ειναι να μου πεις και πες μου το οταν το σκεφτεις λιγο καλυτερα. *Φευγει*"

Τζακσον:"Μα;... *αναστεναζει και την ακολουθει*"

Αργοτερα στο παρκο

Λορεττα:"Παιδια επρεπε να ερθετε και να δειτε και εσεις αυτο το σπιτι. Ηταν απιθανο μιλαμε. Ειχε επτα δωματια, ειχε μεγαλη αυλη, στη πισω αυλη ειχε πισινα, ειχε δυο οροφους. Μα μιλαμε ηταν παρα πολυ απιθανο."

Μπριαννα:"Αληθεια; Μα πως μπηκατε μεσα αφου δεν μενει κανεις εκει;"

Λορεττα:"Ηταν η πορτα ξεκλυδωτη και ετσι εγω και ο Τζακσον μπηκαμε μεσα."

Ρα'ι'αν:"Φανταζομαι πως θα εντυπωσιαστηκατε πολυ γι'αυτο το σπιτι. Αν και κρυφακουσα τον πατερα μου να λεει πως κανενας δεν εμενε σ'αυτο το σπιτι και ετσι το ειχαν για πωληση αλλα και παλι δεν ενδιαφερθηκε κανενας για να το αγορασει. Και εντωμεταξι δεν το καταλαβαινω. Γιατι κανενας αραγε να μην ενδιαφερεται για να αγορασει αυτο το σπιτι; Τι κακο εχει;"

Λορεττα:"Δεν εχω ιδεα αν και εγω και ο Τζακσον αποφασισαμε οτι εμεις πρεπει να κατοικισουμε σε αυτο το σπιτι. Εξαλου αυτο το σπιτι ειναι για το γουστο μας. Λοιπον εσεις τι λετε;"

Μπριαννα:"Καλη ιδεα."

Ρα'ι'αν:"Ναι εξαλου τετοιο σπιτι σαν και αυτο θα μας πηγαινει γαντι για τα γουστα μας."

Μπριαννα:"Ναι γλυκιε μου εχεις δικιο."

Ρα'ι'αν:"Γλυκιε σου;"

Μριαννα:"Α συγνωμη απλως σκεφτομουν κατι δικα μου."

Λορεττα:"Μια που το ανεφερες, που ειναι ο Τζακσον;"

Ρα'ι'αν:"Εκει ειναι. Θα παω να τον ρωτησω για το τι εχει."

Λορεττα:"Ασε θα παω εγω. Μπορει να εχει σκεφτει γι'αυτο που εχει να μου πει. *Πηγαινει στον Τζακσον*"

Μπριαννα:"Λορεττα στασου! Τι ειναι αυτο που εχει ο Τζακσον να σου πει;"

Ρα'ι'αν:"Ασε θα μας πει οταν ο Τζακσον θα της το εχει ειδη πει."

Μπριαννα:"Καλα."

*Μαυριζει η οθονη και εμφανιζει τη συνεχεια*

Λορεττα:"Τζακσον τι εχεις; Μα γιατι ολη αυτη την ωρα καθοσουν εδω μονος σου;"

Τζακσον:"Δεν ειναι τιποτα αφησε το!"

Λορεττα:"Δεν εχεις σκεφτει αυτο που ειναι να μου πεις;"

Τζακσον:"Μα ναι το εχω σκεφτει, Γι'αυτο καθομουν ολη αυτη την ωρα εδω μονος μου."

Λορεττα:"Λοιπον. Πες μου εγω ακουω."

Τζακσον:"Λοιπον ακου... τοσα χρονια τωρα εχω φαει κολλημα μαζι σου και για να πω την αληθεια δε σε ξεπερασα ποτε και ουτε θα το κανω."

Λορεττα:"Δηλαδη θες να μου πεις πως εδω και τοσα χρονια εισαι ερωτευμενος μαζι μου;"

Τζακσον:"Ναι. Θα σου το ελεγα νωριτερα αλλα φοβομουν οτι δε θα το επαιρνες στα σοβαρα και ετσι δε θα ηθελες να εισαι μαζι μου, ουτε να ειμαι φιλος σου και ετσι θα με απεφευγες."

Λορεττα:"Δηλαδη αυτο ηταν που ηθελες να μου πεις τις προαλες;"

Τζακσον:"Ναι. Δεν ξερω αν και εσυ εισαι ερωτευμενη μαζι μου αλλα αν θες να κανεις οτι αυτο δεν εγινε ποτε τωρα τι να σου πω;"

Λορεττα:"Τζακσον! Σταματα τις βλακειες! Δε θα εκανα εγω ποτε κατι τοσο ανοητο και το ξερεις. Εξαλου εχω και εγω κατι να σου πω."

Τζακσον:"Δηλαδη τι ειναι;"

Λορεττα:"Ειμαι και εγω ερωτευμενη μαζι σου και σε αγαπαω τρελα!"

Τζακσον:"Αληθεια;"

Λορεττα:"Ναι! Και τωρα που σου το λεω νιωθω πολυ καλυτερα. Και να φανταστεις εδω και ενα χρονο στο εκρυβα."

Τζακσον:"Αληθεια ε;"

Λορεττα:"Ναι. Οποτε μπορεις να πεις οτι αρχισα να σε ερωτευομαι απο τοτε που ειμασταν 14 χρονων."

Τζακσον:"Δηλαδη γι'αυτο ελεγες πως ειμαι γλυκουλης , οτι η φωνη μου εγινε πολυ ωραια απο οταν μου αλλαξε, οτι θες να εισαι μαζι μου και οτι σου αρεσω πολυ και επισης γι'αυτο με αγκαλιαζες παρα πολυ μπροστα απο τους γονεις μου;"

Λορεττα:"Ναι Τζακσον γι'αυτο. Που σημαινει οτι σε αγαπαω παρα πολυ τρελα και σιγουρα δε προκειται να σε ξεπερασω."

Τζακσον:"Α τι γλυκο. Λοιπον θα ηθελες να τα φτιαξουμε;"

Λορεττα:"Δηλαδη να κανουμε σχεση;"

Τζακσον:"Ναι."

Λορεττα:"Δε ξερω Τζακσον. Δεν ειμαι σιγουρη γιατι πρεπει να καθισω και να το σκεφτω αυτο."

Τζακσον:"Ενταξει. Δε θα σε ποιεσω στο να το σκεφτεις. Καθισε και σκεψου το με την ησυχια σου."

Λορεττα:"Ναι αυτο ειναι! Θα καθισω να το σκεφτω παρα πολυ καλα και αν ειναι θα σου το πω."

Τζακσον:"Ωραια. Θα συναντιθουμε στο δασακι. Εκει θα ειμαστε μονοι μας."

Λορεττα:"Ωραια."

Το απογευμα στο δασακι

Λορεττα:"*Πηγαινει κοντα στον Τζακσον* Γεια σου Τζακσον."

Τζακσον:"Γεια Λορεττα."

Λορεττα:"Λοιπον Τζακσον, τελικα το σκεφτηκα πολυ καλα και τελικα ναι! Θελω να τα φτιαξουμε."

Τζακσον:"Αληθεια;"

Λορεττα:"Ναι."

Τζακσον:"Τελεια τωρα απο εδω και στο εξης ειμαστε ζευγαρι!"

Λορεττα:"Τελεια. Λοιπον ε... *Παει να το φιλισει αποτομα και κουτουλαει τη μυτη της πανω στου Τζακσον* Α! Συγνωμη."

Τζακσον:"Δε πειραζει. Και αου αυτο πονεσε. Και σοβαρα τι πηγες να κανεις;"

Λορεττα:"Να σε φιλισω στο... στομα..."

Τζακσον:"Αυτο και εγω σκεφτομουν να σου κανω αλλα ειχα εντυπωση πως δε θα ηθελες και θα εννιωθες περιεργα."

Λορεττα:"Και εγω το ιδιο σκεφτομουν. Λοιπον... θες να το κανουμε;"

Τζακσον:"Παντα ονειρευομουν να το κανουμε."

Λορεττα:"Και εγω."

Λορεττα και Τζακσον:"*φιλιουνται για πρωτη φορα*"

Τζακσον:"*Την αγγιζει*"

Λορεττα και Τζακσον:"*Σταματησαν*"

Τζακσον:"Ηταν ωραιο."

Λορεττα:"Οντως ηταν."

Τζακσον:"Στους γονεις μου δε θα πουμε τιποτα για το πρωτο μας φιλι. Θα πουμε μονο οτι ειμαστε σε σχεση."

Λορεττα:"Ναι. Αυτο θα κανουμε."

Το βραδυ στο καινουργιο σπιτι των τεσσαρων παιδιων

Λορεττα, Τζακσον, Μπριαννα και Ρα'ι'αν:*Μπαινουν μεσα στο καινουργιο τους σπιτι*"

Ντα'ι'αννα:"*Τους ακολουθει.*"

Λορεττα:"Ωραια παιδια ειμαστε και οι τεσσεροις εδω."

Ντα'ι'αννα:"*Μπαινει μεσα* Ναι γεια σας, μηπως μπορειτε να με αφησετε να μεινω μαζι σας;"

Λορεττα, Τζακσον, Μπριαννα και Ρα'ι'αν:"*Γυρνανε σε αυτη*"

Μπριαννα:"Τι κανεις εδω εσυ; Μα ποια εισαι;"

Ντα'ι'αννα:"Ειμαι η Ντα'ι'αννα η σκατζοχοιρινα. Ειμαι 16 χρονων εντωμεταξι. Και ειναι χρονια που ζω εδω στη πολη σας αλλα μονη μου γιατι ειναι μεγαλη ιστορια για το τι εγινε."

Λορεττα:"Δηλαδη τι εγινε; Για πες μας. Ελα μη ντρεπεσαι Ντα'ι'αννα."

Ντα'ι'αννα:"Λοιπον. Οταν ημουν εξι χρονων, ημουν με τη μικρη μου αδερφη και προσπαθουσαμε να σκεφτουμε ποιοι ηταν οι γονεις μας γιατι ειχαμε κιολας ξεχασει ποιο ηταν οι γονεις μας τοτε και εκεινη τη στιγμη ειμασταν εξω στο δασακι και ψαχναμε στοιχεια τους μεχρι που καποια στιγμη ηρθε ο Εggman με τον Shadow και απηγαγαν τη μικρη μου αδελφη. Εγω δεν μπορουσα να κανω τιποτα για να τη προστατεψω γιατι δεν ηξερα τοτε οτι εχω δυναμεις γιατι ναι εχω δυναμεις τις οποιες ανακαλυψα οτι εχω πριν λιγο καιρο και απο τοτε που απηγαγαν τη μικρη μου αδελφη ξεχασα ποια ειναι, πως ειναι και ποιο ηταν το ονομα της και ετσι δεν ξερω καν αν εχω και αδελφη κιολας. Μακαρι να μπορουσα να να θυμηθω ποια ειναι,να θυμηθω ποιοι ειναι οι γονεις μου, να βρω φιλους, να βρω ενα μερος να ζησω."

Τζακσον:"Καημενη Ντα'ι'αννα. Μην ανυσυχεις. Καποια στιγμη θα καταφερεις να ξαναθυμηθεις για το αν εχεις πραγματι αδελφη και το ποιοι ειναι οι γονεις σου."

Μριαννα:"Ναι. Θα υπαρξει αυτη η στιγμη. Μη φοβασαι καθολου."

Ρα'ι'αν:"Ναι! Και αν θες να εχεις φιλους και ενα μερος για να ζησεις ηρθες στο καταλληλο μερος."

Ντα'ι'αννα:"Αληθεια;"

Λορεττα:"Ναι! Οποτε καλως ορισες στη παρεα μας. Ειμαι η Λορεττα και απο εδω η ενα χρονο μικροτερη μου αδελφη η Μριαννα."

Μπριαννα:"Χαιρομαστε που σε γνωριζουμε."

Τζακσον:"Εγω ειμαι ο Τζακσον και απο εδω ο κολλητος μου φιλος ο Ρα'ι'αν."

Ρα'ι'αν:"Γεια σου."

Ντα'ι'αννα:"Γεια. Λοιπον. Ειστε σιγουροι οτι θελετε να μεινω μαζι σας;"

Λορεττα:"Ναι. Οποτε. Θες να μεινεις μαζι μας;"

Ντα'ι'αννα:"Ναι!"

Λορεττα:"Και επισης ξερω πως θα ονομασουμε την ομαδα μας."

Τζακσον:"Πως δηλαδη;"

Λορεττα:"Ομαδα Φριντομ!"

Ρα'ι'αν:"Τελειο ονομα μας ταιριαζει για την ομαδα μας αυτο το ονομα."

Μπριαννα:"Ναι."

Τζακσον:"Οντως ειναι."

Ντα'ι'αννα:"ΑΠιθανο ειναι."

Λορεττα:"Χαιρομαι που σας αρεσει."

ΤΕΛΟΣ


End file.
